Verluste
by brocken heart
Summary: Sie fühlte sich so mies, so leer. Als ob sie nie wieder glücklich sein könnte. Ihre ganze Welt war zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft zu weinen, zu trauern.Oneshot


Verluste

Sie fühlte sich so mies, so leer. Als ob sie nie wieder glücklich sein könnte. Ihre ganze Welt war zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft zu weinen, zu trauern. Seit Stunden hatte sie geweint. Nun waren keine Tränen mehr übrig. Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte in die Ferne.

Warum sie? Warum musste sie immer so leiden? Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie gelitten. Jetzt als sie gerade angefangen hatte richtig zu leben, ihr Leben so richtig zu genießen musste es wieder passieren. Sie verlor wieder die Menschen, die sie liebte. Erst hatte sie ihren Vater verloren, dann ihre Mutter und jetzt auch noch ihren einzigen Halt im Leben, ihre letzte lebende Verwandte, Lilien. Dumbledore hatte sie kurz nach ihrem Gespräch mit Hermine zu sich rufen lassen. Er teilte ihr mit, dass ihre Tante vor wenigen Stunden schwer verletzt wurden sei und leider ihren Verletzungen erlag. Das war zuviel für Laren, erst das Gespräch mit Hermine und jetzt auch noch das. Wie in Trance hatte sie sich erhoben und war aus seinem Büro gestürmt. Ohne zu überlegen ging sie durch das Schloss und kam schließlich im Astronomieturm an. Dort hatte sie sich auf den Balkon gesetzt und angefangen zu schluchzen.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Besuch bei ihrer Tante. Ihre Mutter hatte sie mit fünf Jahren zu ihrer Schwester Lilien geschickt. Laren sollte sie kennen lernen. „Sie ist der netteste Mensch den ich kenne. Du wirst dich sehr wohl bei ihr fühlen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Bitte sei brav, ich liebe dich mein Schatz vergieß das nie!"

Das waren die letzten Worte, die Laren von ihrer Mutter hörte.

Sie war gerade drei Tage bei Lilien als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Mutter gestorben war. Sie hatte nie die genauen Umstände erfahren, sie wusste nur, dass sie nun niemanden mehr hatte. Niemanden mehr außer Lilien.

Und jetzt hatte sie niemanden mehr, sie war alleine. Sogar ihre Tante hatte sie verlassen. Eine einzelne Träne rollte durch ihr Gesicht, doch Laren kümmerte es nicht. Es hatte keinen Sinn sie wegzuwischen, nichts hatte mehr einen Sinn. Alles war sinnlos, das Weinen, das Trauern, das Leben. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Laren lächeln: das Leben. Wozu sollte sie leben. Es war lächerlich, irgendwann würde sowieso alles vorbei sein, irgendwann würde sie sowieso sterben. Also warum auch nicht gleich, was hatte sie schon wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Ihre ganze Familie war tot. Alle hatten sie verlassen, sie im Stich gelassen. Und ihre Freunde. Freunde hatte sie keine. Die die sich als ihre Freunde bezeichnen, sie waren es nicht. Sie kannten sie nicht, nicht wirklich. Sie wussten nichts über sie und sie interessierten sich nicht wirklich für sie. Wieder rollte eine Träne über ihr Gesicht.

Sie merkte wie einsam sie sich eigentlich fühlte. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, das es ihr egal sei wie einsam sie sich fühlte, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es ihr nicht egal war.

Plötzlich hörte sie die Tür hinter sich aufgehen, doch es interessierte sie nicht wer es war, sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen. Die Person, die gerade hereingekommen war kam näher und stellte sich schließlich neben sie. Seine Arme legte er an das Balkongeländer auf dem Laren saß. Ohne sie zu betrachten sagte er „Potter und seine Anhängsel suchen dich." Seine Stimme klang so sanft und so freundlich, nicht so gehässig und fies wie sonst. „Ich dachte, du solltest das wissen." - „Wozu?" sagte Laren, dabei klang sie so gleichgültig, dass ihr gegenüber sich zu ihr drehte und sie fragend ansah.

Laren spürte diesen Blick, doch konnte ihn nicht erwidern. Sie wusste, wenn sie ihn jetzt anblicken würde würde sie wieder anfangen zu weinen. „Woher wusstest du wo ich bin?" – „Ich wusste es einfach, …… nenn es Intuition. … … Außerdem bin ich selbst immer hier, wenn ich nachdenken muss." Mit diesen Worten stützte er sich wieder gegen das Balkongeländer und schaute, wie sie, in die Ferne. Nach einer Weile sagte er vorsichtig „Dumbledore hat mir gerade erzählt, dass jemand aus meiner Familie gestorben ist, eine Verwandte meiner Mutter, aber ich kannte sie nicht. Wer ist es bei dir?" Wieder rollte eine Träne über ihr Gesicht. „Woher weißt du?" – „Snape hat da so eine Bemerkung fallen lasen. Er wollte mir aber nicht sagen wer es ist. … … Hör mal, wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst, okay. Ich zwinge dich zu nichts."

Eine Weile saßen bzw. standen sie einfach so da, doch dann sagte Laren „Meine Tante, sie ist gestorben" – „Du musst mir das nicht erzählen." – „Ich weiß." Dann folgte wieder eine kurze Pause. Laren merkte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Doch sie musste mit jemandem sprechen. „Sie war die einzige Familie, die ich noch hatte." Sie versuchte noch die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie begannen zu fließen. Plötzlich merkte Laren wie er sie von dem Geländer weg zog und seine Arme um sie legte. Normalerweise hätte sie sich losgerissen, sich niemals von ihm in den Arm nehmen lassen. Doch in diesem Moment war es anders. Sie ließ es geschehen.

Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr nur unendlich traurig und allein. Sie fühlte sich geborgen. In seinen Armen zu liegen gab ihr Halt, ein großes Gefühl der Sicherheit und Kraft. Kraft, die sie gedacht hatte für immer verloren zu haben.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie in dieser Position verharrt hatten, doch langsam löste sie sich von ihm. Ohne sich gegenseitig anzublicken standen sie sich einige Sekunden gegenüber. Dann ging sie in Richtung Tür. Nachdem sie sie geöffnet hatte blieb sie kurz stehen und sagte „Danke, Blaise."

Danach verließ sie den Raum.

An alle meine (Schwarz) -Leser! Bitte scheibt mir, wie ihr die Geschichte findet! guck ganz lieb Mich interessiert eure Meinung!


End file.
